


Crystal Twist

by jnixi



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crystal - Freeform, D/s, Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, a bit of pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnixi/pseuds/jnixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey has a thing for Bob and Crystal sex toys. Bob has a thing for making sure Mikey is taken care of.</p><p>written for the prompt 14: Crystal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a bit, but I wrote this and typed it in like 6 hours all for you! enjoy!
> 
> also, this dildo actually exists:
> 
> http://crystaldelights.com/store/crystal-delights/the-new-crystal-twist-color-dildo/

Ever since he was young, Mikey has had this thing for order. 

He wasn't ocd, really, more like he just thought everything had a place, and that things should stay that way. It wasn't until he was older did he figure out what was going on, and by then he had been so used to fucked up relationships that he hadn't cared that he was what he was. 

A submissive. 

Whatever, Mikey was so done with asshole boyfriends, so when his brother practically begged him to go back on tour with their new drummer, he practically jumped at the idea. He wasn't doing much with his life, and tour would prove a perfect distraction from his boy troubles. That is, until he finally met said new drummer. 

Sure, they had jammed in a quick practice session, even did a video together. But, Mikey had not really paid attention to the newbie. Well, not until they were all forced to freaking live together in a cramped bus. Then, it was pretty fucking hard to ignore the guy. Mikey remembers the day he first really looked at him. 

Really got a good look at the mystery man.

Bob had been playing like a maniac on stage, and Mikey had randomly turned around to see the drummer flipping his long hair to side, face sweating profusely in the blazing sun. Mikey stood frozen watching the guy open his mouth wide as he screamed to the summer sky, his hands moving on super speed.  
Mikey felt fucking mesmerized, and he later thanked the heavens for muscle memory, because all of his mental focus was on the blonde. 

After the set, Mikey followed Bob around like a lost puppy, not even realizing it until the bathroom door had been slammed in his face, Bob disappearing inside to take a piss. Suddenly, he was by himself again and he looked around, hallway busy with techies and artists. 

Mikey lifted and pulled his hair out of his face slowly. When he had got back to the bus, he sat down slowly on the couch, and mused to himself, _Huh, I'm in love with Bob_. His eyes got big as he really thought of the implications for falling for the drummer. No way it would work out for a weirdo like Mikey. He shook his brown hair from his face and sunk further into the couch. _Shit. I'm fucked_.

Mikey didn't have an issue with being in love with his drummer, more of an issue of said drummer being the most straight guy on tour.

He wasn't uptight persay, but he was most definitely stoic as hell. A few years into the band, Bob had become known as the pillar of sorts in the group. He spoke reason, and wouldn't bullshit you. Too bad mikey couldn't ask for advice on his little issue, or anything else for that matter.

For some reason, anytime Mikey tried to talk to him, he would freak out, and end the conversation abruptly. It had happened so much that one day on the bus Frank up and asked, "Do you hate Bob?" 

Mikey did a double take on his friend, and coughed up some coffee back into his mug. He sputtered a bit as Frank chuckled quietly, the bastard. 

Once he had cleared his voice his said, "What makes you say that?!" "Well, you always avoid him and give him these weird looks. Bob thinks you hate him" Mikey's eyes got big. "He said that?!" Frank nodded slowly, then quirked an eyebrow, "He said you either hated him, or loved him." 

Mikey didn't want it to happen, but he could feel the tell tale heat rush in to his cheeks. Frank's eyes got huge as he exclaimed, "You do! Holy shit, you want to bone B-" ! Mikey leaned across the couch and clamped his hands over his mouth. 

"Shut up asshole, or Bob might-" "Might what?" Mikey jumped in his seat and whipped his head behind him. There Bob stood, his hair wet from an impromptu sink shower. "The Hell you guys talking about?" Bob mumbled as he shuffled over to the coffee pot. 

He poured the rest into a mug, Mikey following his every movement, Frank watching Mikey. Mikey gulped quietly as he watched Bob tip the lukewarm drink down his throat, eyes focused on a bead of water trailing down his neck. Bob set the cup back down and crossed his arms, looking at Mikey as if he **knew**. "Well?" 

Frank had somehow gotten his mouth free and blurted, "Bob, Mikey wants your bod!" Mikey suddenly recoiled from them both, stumbling to his feet. He was not one to yell, so instead he turned on his heel and fucking ran to his bunk. Well, perhaps sprint is the better term, because Mikey did not want to hear what Bob had replied with.

For a near week, Mikey had been avoiding his band, only showing up for shows and required interviews. Whenever anyone tried to talk to him, he just brushed it off, and headed in the other direction. He didn't take calls and he didn't text, which was really strange. 

Apparently, Bob and Frank hadn't told anyone else what had happened seeing as Gerard kept asking what his problem was. He just did not want to deal with this crush shit right now. He had better things to do. Better things like drinking his sorrows in a near empty bar. 

Mikey's drinking probkem was getting out of hand, until the point where he was almost always buzzed. His body had gotten used to being drunk, so he had to have more and more. In all honesty, he was fucking up the songs on stage, and everyone was getting more and more pissed, which led to more and more drinking. What Mikey hadn't known was that Bob was watching from the sidelines getting more and more worried, until he did the unthinkable. 

While he was alone on the bus, he read through Mikey's search history. He didn't know why he did it. Maybe he just wanted to make sure his friend wasn't suicidal or some shit. Maybe it was fate. 

At first, nothing really seemed odd, that is until he stumbled across a huge batch of bdsm sites, including an online sex toy shop. "Crystal Delights?" Bob murmured to himself. He clicked the boomarked page, and took a deep breath at the toy that came up. It was an absolutely gorgeous crystal dildo called the Crystal Twist. It had a huge red jewel stopper, and had clear twists and turns on the body, streaks of red throughout. "Damn" Bob whispered. After reading some of the entries Mikey had made on a few fetish sites (some of which expressed his strained need for a dom who wasn't just some asshole), Bob came to a final conclusion, 

"I think I know what he needs." 

To this day, Mikey had no clue Bob had made the first move because he had snooped all up in his shit, and he still had no reason to inform Mikey. 

All he knew was that when they got home from tour in a week, that things would be VERY different for the two of them.

Ever since his discovery Bob has been doing two new things. 1. He has been reading up on a shit ton of s&m sites, prepping himself for straightening out Mikey. 2. He has been slowly weening Mikey away from his booze. At first it was nearly impossible to even try to help Mikey, but Bob was a dedicated mother fucker. 

After a couple days of not so subtle hints at sobriety (he even threw away all the bus booze, much to the dismay of Ray and Frank), he found Mikey curled up in his bunk, stinking of vodka, and looking all around worse for wear. Bob shook his head worriedly and climbed in behind the brunette. Mikey barely stirred, his thin body remaining limp on the bed. Bob didn't hesitate to wrap his bulky arm around Mikey's tiny waist, pulling the bassist against his chest.

When Mikey woke up, he felt like he was being held down. He flailed for a bit until he looked down and saw a pale arm draped over him. Mikey felt panic set in when he realized just who's scent was mixing with his alcohol laced one. Bob. 

Bob was in his freaking bunk. 

Sure, Mikey was getting reaccustomed to seeing the Blonde, especially when he was drinking, but this was still a surprise. "Is this a dream? " he murmured quietly. Bob chuckled, his belly shaking against Mikey's back. Bob leaned forward and pressed his nose into the other's hair, really getting used to the scent. Mikey tensed briefly, and Bob just chuckled again, " Mm, you smell good. But too bad you also smell like vodka. Come on, let's get you a shower." 

Mikey couldn't believe it as he was slowly brought into the tiny bus bathroom. Mikey stood board still, afraid of disturbing the dream he was apparently having. Bob noticed and softly put his palm in the small of the other's back. Mikey flinched and Bob leaned down near his ear, "Come on, I don't bite... unless you want me too." With that, the blonde started biting at his neck, hands working on removing his shirt. 

Mikey just went with it, even helping with his clothes, confusion obvious in his features. What the hell was happening? Bob looked up the same time Mikey did, their eyes meeting one another. Mikey felt glued to the spot under Bob's intense stare. " Mikey, l will not watch you drink yourself to death" Mikey flinched a bit, as he continued, "You think I don't notice you? Don't notice those looks, hmm? You think I don't want you?" 

Mikey wanted to argue that this wasn't about Bob, but he knew deep down it was. Mikey felt all the fight leave him, and he took a shaky breath. Bob smirked as Mikey fell against his chest with all his weight. 

"Do you want this, Mikey? I can give you what you want, but you must tell me right now if you want that. You know I don't half ass shit." Mikey smiled at this and leaned his head back on to the drummer's shoulder, closing his eyes. He really did seem to care, Mikey realized. Bob seemed legit. 

"Don't hurt me, Bobby. Swear you won't" Mikey whispered, eyes still firmly shut. Bob ran his hand over Mikey's neck, and he couldn't help but lean in nibble at Mikey's now exposed shoulder. 

"I promise. Do you promise no more drinking, and a real commitment to being mine and only mine?" Mikey inhaled quickly and tried to tilt his head down. Instead, Bob kept in place, showing he wasn't letting him run away from this. Mikey woukd be a liar if he said that the slightly possessivee gesture wasn't hot. 

Soon after he let his heart calm down, Mikey said "I promise, Bob. I'm all yours." Bob smiled, tilting Mikey's head so that he could smash their lips together in a heated kiss. "Mm, Mikey. I have a surprise coming for you when we get back." He whispered against his lips. 

Bob let Mikey pull back, so they could look at each oher intently. After a minute, Mikey broke out into a huge smile, "Can't wait, sir." Bob would also be a complete liar if he claimed the word didn't make him go from a half chub to full on hard. 

Bob growled in his throat and pushed Mikey against the door, ravishing his lips till they were raw. 

An hour later, the two emerged from the bathroom, both of them looking positively clean and wet. Ray quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. Frank just gave a cat call, stopping only when Gerard hit him upside the head. "What I'm happy for the two idiots! It's about time!" Mikey hid his flaming face in Bob's shoulder, smile play in on his abused lips.

A few weeks later 

Mikey stood naked in front of Bob. He had his head down, hands held tightly behind his back. Bob sat in front of him, his arms rested in his lap comfortably, a shiny red bag poised between his hands. 

Bob still had all his clothes on, and he smirked at the way Mikey looked right now, flushed yet ready. Bob had never really done anything like this before, yet he felt good, all those hours of researching made him feel even more confident. Bob let his eyes roam all over the other, finally settling on his cock. 

Bob had bought several things, including the cock cage now fit snugly around Mikey's cock. Mikey had been wearing it now for nearly 3 days. He was allowed to clean himself, and piss with it on, but he couldn't come. 

Bob had wanted to put off using the toy in his lap, but decided against it. After all, Bob was pretty excited himself. Bob stood, and mentally commended Mikey for not flinching like he used to. "Bed, all fours, forhead down on your wrists." Mikey nodded and shuffled to the bed, following through with the instructions. He stood beside the bed as Mikey finally got in position, his pale ass in the air. 

From this position, Mikey's asshole was on perfect display, his pink pucker contrasting beautifully with his skin and a sparse black hair here and there. Since day one, Bob has been on Mikey about shaving everywhere, feeling the smoothness under his calloused hands made Bob feel even more powerful. 

He couldn't help himself as he set a heavy hand on the swell of Mikey's upturned ass. "Did bitch prep himself?" Bob murmured, his voice ringing out in the silent bedroom. Mikey's muffled voice said, "Yes sir, I'm fully ready" 

Bob smiled. 

"Such a good boy. I think it's time for you to see what I bought you. It's a present. I'm sure you'll love it" Bob whispered. Mikey strained to listen as he heard the crumpling of plastic, and the shift of Bob moving. Mikey was getting curious, especially when he heard the water going in the bathroom. 

Bob was apparently a mind reader when he called to him, "Do you know what I love about Crystal? They maintain temperature for quite awhile. They can be heated or cooled with a simple rinse in the sink. Fascinating." 

Bob was now back at his side, and Mikey was once again wondering what would happen next. And what was this about Crystal? 

Suddenly, a freezing cold object was being pushed into him. Mikey yelped at the temperature, but otherwise kept silent. Bob wasn't going fast, and Mikey could feel every single ridge and curve on the toy. Mikey moaned softly as he felt Bob's warm lips kiss his lower back. Mikey digged his toes in the cover at the slow entry, feeling both warm and freezing cold. 

When it was all the way in, Mikey felt like he was fucking a snowman, but damn him if he didn't love it. Mikey was fully aware that he was now thrusting backwards, effectively fucking himself with the dildo. Bob loved watching Mikey's desperate movements, hearing his girlish whines rise and rise in volume. 

Soon, Mikey was practically screaming, his hips still slowly pushing onto the crystal. Bob groaned deep in his throat as he watched his lover get off so sweetly. Mikey didn't ask what he was thinking, but Bob already knew by the way he was bucking his hips foward. 

He wanted to come.

"Mikey, you want to come?" He asked knowingly, his voice raspy with desire. Mikey nodded as well as could in his position. 

"Beg." 

And with that, Mikey started loudly muttering for release. "Ple- please, b- bo- bob. N- nneed to come so bad. Please, sir. U- ugh, ah, I, ugh, ugh, plu- please!" Mikey muttered more, his hips still bucking rhythmically. 

Finally after a few minutes, Bob decided to be nice, and he bent on his elbow and worked on undoing the cage. After a bit of fumbling, Bob managed to get it off. 

Immediately, the bassist's nearly bright red cock sprung up and hit against his clenched tummy. A thin stream of pre cum dribbled out and pooled near his downturned head. Mikey let out a long moan at the slight release, and started fervently moving his ass in circles, the toy going deeper into his hole. 

Bob smirked with enjoyment. He was so close, he just needed just a bit more. Bob seemed to sense this as he piped up, "You said you want to come so bad, so come."

Mikey let out a cock hardening moan, his hole clenching tight around the toy. The red ruby at the end glistened in the dark light, his hole almost swallowing the whole thing. Bob let go and watched his sub completely unravel. Mikey bucked uncontrollably, and Bob pushed at his hip until he was on his side, still coming. 

A few more thick squirts of come hit his chest and face, a large pool now cooling on the duvet. They stood still for a few minutes. Bob appreciating how fucking wrecked Mikey looks, and Mikey breathing heavily from his first orgasm in days.

Bob got up and slowly pulled the toy from his ass, the hole looking raw and abused. Mikey barely registered Bob picking up his limp body, walking him over into the guest room. Mikey was trying to protest Bob not getting off, but instead, Bob just shushed him and sat him in a chair. 

He left and came back wih a warm, damp towel. He swiftly wiped away most of the mess from Mikey's body and arms. As for his face, Bob leaned in and licked at the cream all over his lips, eyebrows, some was even in his bangs. Mikey moaned softly, letting Bob do what he wanted. 

Finally, Bob pulled back the covers and left again. This time, he came without the towel, but instead with a black pair of boxers, which were limply pulled over his noodle-limp legs. "C'mere." He whispered. Mikey went immediately, collapsing in his arms as Bob lifted him up and tucked him softly under the thick duvet. 

Though he fought hard, he fell asleep. 

When he woke up the first thing he registered was a familiar heavy weight draped over his tummy. Bob had insisted on Mikey eating more so that at least he wasn't rail thin. Mikey smirked softly at the memory. He was about to get up, he had to clean up his mess, but Bob's arm was unrelenting. 

"Mikes, I took care of it. Sleep already." Mikey relaxed a bit, but then tensed up again just as quickly. What if he was pissed he couldn't get off? "Mikey, trust, I'll get my turn, several times, later. Just fucking go to sleep." Bob murmured into his hair. 

Could Bob read minds? 

"No, idiot, you're just talking out loud" Mikey blushed hard, and squirmed against the heat at his back. Just as he was settling down, a thought came to him. 

"How did you know about the crystal?" 

Bob shrugged, though Mikey couldn't see the movement. "I don't know. Guess I'm just awesome like that" they chuckled. It was official, Bob was definitely a mind reader; but he totally didn't say that to Bob. Instead he settled back into his boyfriend's arms, and fell asleep to sweet dreams of love and crystal.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be cool beans. Thanks for reading


End file.
